Samhain with the Goblin King
by ChucklingDevil
Summary: A Halloween that the goblins aren't likely to forget for a long time to come. Sarah and Toby are going Trick-or-Treating but have managed to hook the Goblin King in with them, what will become of the night? -Story on hold for editing purposes-
1. Chapter 1

**Samhain with the Goblin King**

**(AN:** I know, I know. I should be finishing Marked and not starting a new story but I wanted to do something to celebrate Samhain. And remember, Toby was two when Labyrinth was filmed, Sarah was fifteen-though Jennifer was actually fourteen at the time- and Jareth was just his wonderful self!  
**Sit back and enjoy my written desires)  
***This fic has been edited to be a two-shot*****

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Henson, Lucas and other respective owners. I do not financially benefit from this and most likely never will.  
If only I owned Jareth!**

* * *

Toby dropped his school bag to the ground and bolted to the stairs ignoring the shouts of his mother. He didn't have time to bother with trivial things like talking with his mother at the moment. What he needed to do was surprise Sarah with his costume. He had it laid out on his bed and would need to get the makeup done before donning it.

Toby was very proud of the little number having designed it himself, well the basic idea of it anyway, and orchestrated the making of the finished product. His mother had been kind enough to volunteer her time and effort to finish it. He wanted to know what Sarah's thoughts were. The two were close and any praise coming from Sarah was like receiving a Knighting from the Queen of England to the five year old.

Downstairs his mother was loudly complaining about little boys who didn't know when to respect their elders and learn to use their manors when Sarah walked through the door. Karen stopped her tirade long enough to greet Sarah with a wave before continuing her shouting up the stairs to the blond who had long entered his room. She turned back to Sarah when her throat decided it had had enough of the rough treatment.

"Hello, Sarah. How was your day?" Sarah shrugged indifferently with one shoulder.

"Not too bad. Had to study a few things in History about the origins of Jack-o-Lanterns but other than that it was relatively relaxing." Karen gave her a smile and walked away to the kitchen. Sarah followed and was blessed with a hot beverage.

"What will you two be doing then? I know Toby's been ecstatic about showing you his costume. His has such flare and imagination for his age and quite the good brain on him too."

"He's been dropping hints all week but I just can't think what it could be!" Sarah complained. Toby had been pestering her about the costume he had thought of, proudly announcing that he'd gotten the idea from her. But for the life of her she just couldn't think on what it could be. She drained the rest of her tea and put the cup on the sink. "I'm headed up stairs to make sure everything is ready."

"Ok, dear. Robert and I will be leaving in a couple of hours, bring Toby down so we can have dinner."

Sarah was dressed in willow's arm warmers, her black dress long and flowing at the legs while hugging her figure further up, was sleeveless. A corset of red supported it, black lacing of spider-webs stretched across it. Her hair was braided at each temple and left untied to flow with the remaining dark tresses. She wore no makeup other than the blood red rouge, a coating of clear gloss to give it a deadly shine and the mascara that lined her lashes. She was the picture of dark beauty.

Toby came down the stairs with a self-satisfied grin on his face. On his head perched a skull-cap of brown leather. His baggy pants were a muddy brown and the peasant's top black. On his hands he wore gardener gloves painted black with over-sized cuffs that ended halfway to the elbow. His face was painted an olive green with emphasized bags under the eyes and a reddish ting along the end of his nose. The sight took Sarah's breath away.

"Toby, you clever little goblin!" Toby beamed in his glorious feat and bowed to his sister.

"I thank yer, Lady o' Night an' Mother of Spiders." His voice was earthy and low. Sarah couldn't help but smile. He had certainly put a lot of thought into it.

"I guess this means I can't give you a kiss then, pity. Though it saves me from having to fix the lipstick. Have you any idea how hard it is to get it right? I thought girls were being dramatic when they talked about fighting their makeup," she laughed. Toby gave her a dry look. Five year old boys were not interested in lipstick. It was annoying and stuck for all to see when mothers kissed them.

Karen came bustling down the stairs fixing an earring and keeping balance in her heals. She wasn't dressed in a costume but she wasn't dressed in her usual pink either. Karen had opted to go with a simple black dress, the sleeves long and elegant and the hem ending at the knees. Her black coat was draped across the banister and her shoulder bag hung from the stair's ending rail. Sarah's father followed close behind, his suit more stylish than the usual. Black dress pants and tailcoat. His crisp white shirt was held snuggly by a deep red vest, to match his wife's red bag, and shining shoes to top the lot.

"Now remember, we'll be gone for most of the night at this function so we're trusting you to be home at a reasonable time. 10:30 and no later than that, it's a school night and I want the two of you out of bed without any complaints," Karen ordered.

"Yes, yes. Have fun at your little work function and make sure to bring back sweets. You can never have too many sweets."

"Sarah!"

"What? You can't blame me for trying." Karen sent her an annoyed look and eyed the pair thoroughly.

"No mischief from either of you. I remember what happened the last time you went Trick-or-Treating." Sarah waved her off dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah. No trouble from the innocent siblings. Gotcha, now go before you're late!" Robert kissed Sarah on the cheek and patted Toby's head before exiting the house, Karen hugged the two goodbye and followed her husband out.

As the door closed Sarah turned to her goblin and gave him a toothy grin. "Who shall we set off to terrorize first? The Lanester's have effectively banned us from their house as a result of last year's events and the Cordinel's have been warned, though there's always the option of spreading the love throughout the neighbourhood too." Toby's answer was a smile that split his green face with white. He rushed up the stairs to retrieve his satchel and a written list. The list consisted of names and addresses of all in the neighbourhood.

Sarah sighed wistfully, Toby gave her a questioning look. "Just thinking about how much better this would be if we got others involved," she explained. Toby nodded his understanding. Sometimes these things were better in larger groups.

"I sometimes wish we had someone who could help as," he sighed. Sarah gave him a small smile when she heard a knock at the door.

"Toby, I sometimes wish that too." She opened the door and promptly laughed. "I don't believe it!" She backed away and laughed again. Toby came to her side to look at the guest.

Standing in the doorframe was a tall man with wild blond hair. He was dressed in leathers of various types. His chest, covered in scaled plates, had a sickle emblem gleaming where his sternum came. A cape of bones and leather with a high collar framed his pale face. He smiled down at Toby and stepped into the house.

Sarah recovered from her laughter and took hold of Toby's shoulders to spin him around. Now facing him, she gave him a grin that he couldn't help but return. "Brilliant, not only do I have my own personal goblin but now I've got the Goblin King as well. Oh Toby, this is going to be one Halloween you'll never forget."

* * *

A band of goblins peered from the shrubbery. This next group of passers seemed easy enough. Though, there weren't any little brats that thought they weren't afraid of anything. Those were always the best to scare. What they saw was what appeared to be a young woman walking with her son. What they didn't see was the blond figure that was in tow. Had these goblins seen this particular being they would never have attempted what they were about to do.

Sarah walked down the street with Toby close by. His costume was definitely a success; so far they had managed to knock at six different houses with nothing but praise to his outfit. He of course, being the five year old he was, lapped up all the attention with a pleased grin.

She saw the slightest movement in the nearby bush and smiled knowingly. The goblins may not have gained the attention of any mortal without intent but Sarah could always tell when they were about. She looked down at Toby and gave him a sly smile. They winked at each other and continued on like nothing was amiss. Little didn't the goblins know.

Jareth saw the exchange and raised an eyebrow. What could the trouble making siblings possible be up to? So far there hadn't been any 'tricks' and he was beginning to tire of all the walking from house to house. What he didn't know was that they were circling back to the Victorian house the Williams family resided in. He really should have been paying more attention to his surroundings.

Sarah took Toby's satchel and her own. They always divided the loot between themselves. Giving Jareth an innocent look she simpered into the house to deposit the night's hard work and fill the satchel with all the glorious things they had planned. Toby grinned at her when she returned with the newly equipped bag.

The Goblins found it as a good distraction. Smiling people were often too self-involved to notice anything until it was too late. Acting on these instincts the goblins readied their advance. In total there were four within the bush. One goblin was a square-looking thing with his shoulders broad for his squat stature. Beside him his cousin, who unfortunately wasn't as smart as the average goblin, sat with his right hand engulfed in his mouth. The drool dripped from his arm to pool beneath him. His wild eyes were framed with bushing brows and his nose was a bulbous thing. Both were wrapped in skin of grey and both were dressed in their clanking armour. Among these two stood two others.

These goblins were far more cunning in their tricks against the mortals. They had the experience that only centuries of practice could bring. They felt it their duty to teach the new, younger of the goblin breeds to execute a prank well. You couldn't simply pull one on an unsuspecting mortal, no. That was unthinkable. You had to plan your attack, test the waters and find what would bring the best results to fruition. A prank wasn't simply just that. It was a testament of your imagination and ability.

These other two were known as Mop and Screw. Although their names were not incredible they had a reputation that was known even to their king. Mop and Screw had been raised in the same household and were as thick as thieves. You never saw one without the other. They were both under the average height of a goblin and both quite hairless, with the exception of their nostrils. Mop was a creature with a large hooked nose, his arm-span double the length of his body and his blue skin was covered with black clothing. Screw was smaller by far. His brown skin was riddled with various bumps and indentations. The helmet on his head was made of brass and lined with fur.

As a whole these goblins would frighten the bravest of men. But what these pore fools didn't realize was that they had decided to target the Labyrinth's Champion.

* * *

Sarah held her hand out to Toby and sent a playful smile Jareth's way. He needn't understand the message, only receive it. The two walked with deliberately calm steps in the direction of one occupied bush.

The goblins were practically humming with anticipation. The mortals were approaching and they had just the trick in mind. These mortals wouldn't want to celebrate the Day of the Dead for much longer. They all smiled with crooked teeth.

Sarah had just walked past the bush when movement took her attention. With speed the goblins didn't think possible for a mortal she had grabbed all four. Two goblins dangled from each hand and she smiled at them. That couldn't be good.

"Now boys," she drawled, "what would you be doing in a bush during Halloween?" The goblins stared back at her with wide eyes. Only now that they were this close did they see who they had tried to dupe. The Champion of the Labyrinth was suspending them and she was _smiling_. This was not what they had planned.

All at once they began to flail. They needed to get free before their king found out. Contact with this particular mortal was seen as very inappropriate. They froze, however, when they spotted their king. With all four being upside-down they all saw the king the wrong way. What the perceived as a deep frown was actually a humorous smirk. Panic coursed through them and they began to flail anew.

"I believe the Champion asked you four a question. Mop, Screw...I had expected far better from you two. Teaching the new members is quite honourable but surely you could have done so without being caught. And so early into the festivities," he tsked, mock disappointment setting his tone. Sarah lowered the four of them back to the ground. The two goblins in question had the decency to look ashamed. With heads bowed they stood before their king with solemn expressions. "Well?!"

They looked to each other and nodded. Mop and Screw turned to their apprentices, each of them extending themselves to their fall height with their hands behind their back and chests puffed out. Mop took the lead.

"We have failed to show you how to best ambush the humans," he said. He set an annoyed look up at Sarah, "However in this instance you cannot hold us to blame. This here is the Champion of the Labyrinth and far worse than any goblin on the night before Beltane." Sarah smiled and gave a mock bow. Screw held nothing but admiration for her.

"If you two had been here last year...oh, the fun! Every goblin worth his salt," all Fae creatures shivered, "would have been proud. So as expected we just couldn't stand by. We joined in the occasion!" Toby grinned down at the tiny goblin. He definitely knew what he was talking about.

"Very well, since I must acknowledge that it was Sarah who found you, I cannot hold you to fault. Any goblin in the vicinity would have been found," Jareth admitted with a sigh. He turned to Sarah. "You really know how to destroy the fun, my dear." Again Sarah sent him an innocent look.

"Come on, Toby. There are so many people to terrorize and so little time to do it in." With new enthusiasm the two siblings walked away from their home and back onto the street.

* * *

Jareth stared down at the four goblin that had decided to follow them. Mop and Screw had said that the only way to bring back their honour as goblins on this night would be to aid the Lady Sarah in her quests. The events of the previous year were still unknown to him. He hadn't had any contact with the Williams in three years and as such was unaware of events past. His interest was most certainly aroused. If the goblins praised such things from a mortal than it most have been spectacular.

On his left stood Bobble, who held a strange fixation on his hand, and his square looking cousin, Sput. Sarah stood to his right and Toby to hers. Mop and Screw, being far smaller, had taken residence on his shoulders, every once and awhile whispering to him with enticing pieces of information. So far he had been able to piece together that Sarah and Toby were not the only culprits in the events. The two had managed to ring in several others.

"Sarah?"

"Hmm?" she turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"What exactly happened last year? The goblins have been singing praise and telling of how they were involved but I have yet to know what you did." Sarah and Toby shared a look.

"Let me tell him, let me tell him!" Toby was practically jumping. She gave Jareth a side glance and a devilish smile. "Ok, so we went Trick-or-Treating last year. It was the first time without mum or dad with us and we were dressed up like vampires but without the teeth. Anyway, when we came to Gorge Lanister's house Sarah said we should give him a nice trick! So she went and got Mary and Brian and Lockland and Steve. They all knew what they wanted to do.

"So they take me to the house and tell me what to do. I don't think anyone else noticed the goblins listening in. It turned out a lot more crazy then they had planned! Sarah made the lawn bright blue! Mary and Brian had the job of setting as many Jack-o-Lanterns as they could get on their front porch. They were facing the door, so when someone walked out and they weren't paying attention they got a fright. Lockland had wrapped the back entrance in clingy stuff so no one could get off the back porch. Steve got the job of telling strangers there was a party goin' on.

"I got the job of ringing the doorbell when they had finished with the house. I told them that they had done a great job with the lawn, they were real surprised to see it. But that's not the best part. What no one knew was that Sarah had a secret on the house. She got the goblins to paint something on for her. The Lanister's didn't find out what it was until the next day, it was glow in the dark! And with all the goblins about you can imagine all the 'accidents' going about the house with so many people around," Toby gushed. His eyes were wild with excitement and his teeth gleamed in the lamplight.

"So, what was it you got the goblins to paint for you?" Sarah batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Nothing too bad. I had to direct the goblins themselves so there were a few misunderstandings when it was relayed to the others but the basic message was, 'Don't eat veggies until you're sixteen'. I really can't remember why I chose that but it still got a great reaction. Tobes and I are currently banned from stepping one foot on their property. But I still think it's the best first prank for a boy of Toby's age." Jareth looked at her intrigued, eyes narrowed.

"So what was it that these Lanister's had done to deserve such...treatment?"

"Oh nothing much, I just had to pay back their dear little boy for-" Sarah stopped midsentence when she spotted a red hooded figure walking past with a Jedi by her side.

Turning to Toby Sarah put a finger to her lips and turned back to slink behind the couple. Before Jareth could ask what she was up to, Sarah brought her arms around the girl's waist and pulled her back, a squeal escaped her lips as Sarah whirled her away.

"Help, Brian!"

"Mary!" Brian went to grab her but Sarah spun away with a laugh.

"Sarah! Let me go!" Sarah halted her movements. Mary struggled to free herself but found it useless. "Sarah, let me go. I was having a nice evening with Brian."

"Ah ah...you're coming with me, my little red," Sarah teased. Mary slumped against her and let out a defeated sigh.

"Brian, it's useless. She's found me."

"Oh no you don't, you're not giving up on me that easily." Brian went to grab her again but Sarah expertly spun her away. The two locked in a dancers' embrace with Sarah leading.

"I know you, I danced with you once upon a dream," Toby sang.

"Oh, you didn't."

"What?"

"Sleeping Beauty? Sarah, he's young and impressionable, why did you let him watch that?"

"Well, I kind of gave away that there was a dragon. And then there are the goblins too."

"You two are obsessed!" Mary tried prying herself away but ended up making both spin. While the girls had been talking Brian had resorted to negotiating with Toby.

"Ok, so what can I give you to let your nut of a sister release my girl?" Brian crouched down to be eye level with the blue eyed youth. Toby tilted his head to one side thinking on what he could possible gain from this. "How about candy? Kids like candy, right?"

"You're trading me for candy?!"

"Relax honey, I've got this all under control," Brian called back. "Toby, please I want Mary back. What do you want?"

"Why you askin' me? I'm not the one dancing with your girlfriend," Toby smiled. Brian sighed. It looked like he was going to have to pull out the big guns. He stood up and walked over to the dancing pair. From a side pocket he produced one clear sphere. Sarah stopped the dance to stare intently at it.

Jareth watched her reaction with amusement. Several emotions flitted across her expressive face. First came recognition, then confusion and finally understanding. Sarah moved to take the sphere but Brian lifted it from her grasp.

"My bird," he pointed at Mary, "for your ball," he stated. Sarah chewed the inside of her cheek. On the one hand she got her crystal back while on the other she would have to relinquish her hold on her rather reluctant friend. She scowled.

"Not fair," she stated hotly. Brian shrugged and handed her the crystal once he had secured his winded girlfriend. Mary immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close.

"It was terrible. We were dancing!" Brian patted her back sympathetically. Toby rolled his eyes and went back to walking. Sarah stuck her tongue out at the two. She turned her attention back to the object in her hands. The street lamps made it shine with a clear purity.

"I take it you had it the whole time?" She sent an accusing look at the couple. Mary blushed and adverted her gaze while Brian gave a sheepish grin.

"I knew it would come in handy, can't blame me for keeping a bonus up my sleeve. You, my friend, are a very hard woman to bargain with."

"But you knew I was looking for this. I spent days turning the house inside-out! Karen had finally gotten sick of all the rummaging and told me she wouldn't let me go Trick-or-Treating if I continued. You know how hard that was?" Sarah whined. Brian shrugged. Sarah looked back to the bauble and smiled. "I finally have dear Nyx back. Erebus will certainly be less lonely."

"You named them?!"

"What? I was bored...and I think the name suits them. The twins, born to the First Gods, Erebus and Nyx. Erebus the god of darkness and Nyx the goddess of night, the creator and goddess of Hellhounds. The son and daughter of Choas. How I love the Greek Gods of old," she recited dreamily. Mary eyed her with doubt as to just how sane she was.

"How is it I've never noticed how weird you are?" Mary shook her head. Sarah grinned at her playfully. Jareth stepped into the conversation to pluck the sphere from Sarah's hands. She gave an indignant yelp and went to retrieve it only to be side-stepped.

"Give it back Goblin King. I've been searching for her for weeks! And I don't plan on relinquishing her anytime soon." She reached for the crystal again and tripped into his chest. Regaining her balance she tried reaching for the crystal on the balls of her feet while using Jareth's shoulder for support. Mop and Screw were not helping her cause. Jareth looked down at her with an impish grin. This was most certainly in his favour. Sarah gave up. Pouting she turned back to her friends. An idea suddenly came to mind.

"Who wants to play a game?"

"Oh no you don't. You don't play games Sarah and whoever you involve in those little field trips of yours always ends up getting the brunt of the punishment."

"Oh, come on. It was only one time!"

"One time too many!"

"But you enjoyed last year, didn't you?" Sarah hugged her friend close, wrapping her arms at Mary's waist and pushing her back into her front. "Or would you rather be doing other things?" she purred. Brian's eyes widen along with Jareth's. Toby pulled the four goblins away to play Chase.

"Sarah," she scolded. "Stop torturing the poor widdle Jedi Knight, he has a hard enough time dealing with you as it is."

"So, not even a kiss?" Sarah pulled her closer.

"Nada, not a one." Sarah pouted again.

"You guys are no fun." With that, she released the bundle of red and took a step back. "No one wants a kiss. First it's Toby and now it's you. What is the world coming to if a girl can't get what she wants through a kiss?"

"Remind me, Sarah dear. When you get a boyfriend I have right to lay claim to all the torturous things I can put him through."

"But of course! Isn't that what they're for?" Brian quickly put himself between Mary and Sarah.

"Not another word. I don't want you giving her any ideas. Poor Toby has probably been mentally screwed over from living with you and I don't want my _normal _girlfriend contracting anything from you."

"All this because of a comment about a kiss," she tsked.

"You were cuddling her!"

"So? Brian dear, we've known each other far longer than you ever did. So, I can be intimate with my girl-"

"She's my girl," he grumbled.

"Of course she is." Sarah patted his arm and gave him a friendly smile. "But, I spotted her first...so." She darted around him and dragged Mary back to her side. Sarah wrapped her arms about her and placed her chin on her shoulder. "She's mine."

* * *

**(AN: **Part two coming soon. And I apologize to all my previous readers but I didn't like the layout with several separate chapters.  
**Until next time, your ever faithful personal devil awaits)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN:** Part 2 is here. And again I apologize for all the unprofessional editing that I went through but I really didn't like the short chapters! If you haven't reread the original please do so, I changed a few things. And I'm sorry for the delays but school work was getting in the way, bloody school...  
**Sit back and enjoy my written desires)**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Henson, Lucas and other respective owners. I do not financially benefit from this and most likely never will.  
If only I owned Jareth! Or at least could get in touch with him *pouts***

* * *

Sarah transferred whispered messages with Toby, each grinning like fools. Jareth had ordered Screw to keep an eye on the two. He was currently walking along with the 'Jedi Knight' and his 'Little Red'. While Toby and Sarah were busy planning something only the Gods knew of Jareth was sponging the two adolescence for information. He had found out a great many interesting facts, the two were so willing to give any dirt they had on their friend.

"So, how did you two meet?" Jareth was brought about with the sudden question. Mary was smiling at him in a way that made him slightly uncomfortable. For a mortal she definitely knew how to make one feel off balance.

"Why so interested?" he drawled.

"Because Sarah has never mentioned any _man_ in her life. And I'm already planning all the awkward situations I'm going to be putting you guys through."

Mop, Bobble and Sput listened in on the conversation with great interest. Their king remained silent for a time, contemplating as to what he could tell these mortals. He came to a conclusion.

"Sarah and I had watching arrangements three years ago; I took care of Toby for ten hours while Sarah went through a...game."

"You've known each other for three years? Ok, why hasn't she made a move?" Jareth smiled at the complement.

"We haven't seen each other since then. Tonight is the first time we've been in each other's company since that night," he relayed. An almost sad smile spread across his face for the briefest of seconds before he looked at them with arrogance. "Sarah, being the stubborn girl she was, would never admit to having feelings to me. You should have seen her at one point, grovelling before me-"

"I don't grovel!"

"Of course you don't, Precious," he called over his shoulder.

"Don't think I can't here you up there! Don't you lot start making things up and sully my good name."

"We wouldn't _dream _of it."

"Oh, hardy ha ha," she retorted sarcastically. "Hey Mary, where are you leading us?"

"You'll see." Was the only response she got.

* * *

Mary led the group into a park. The grass slightly damp and the breeze cooler. Lamp posts of wrought iron designs scattered themselves along the lake's edge and tree lines. Sarah's small smile broadened as the bridge came into view. Jareth turned his attention to the obelisk they were working towards. He had almost forgotten this park. So many hours spent here, watching a young and naïve thing resiting lines.

"I love this place," Sarah breathed. Toby smiled up at her and started humming a few bars of Love me Tender. Sarah laughed and took him by the hands. The two spun around. She stopped short and picked him up to rest against her hip. "I haven't been here since I was fifteen," she reminisced. Jareth's head snapped to her at the comment. She clearly had strong feelings for this place why would she not come back? She smiled at his questioning look. "My owl never came back..."

The goblins looked to their king to see his reaction however he wasn't giving them a show, his face lost any emotional features. Jareth stared at her, his face blank but his eyes critical. She smiled at him again and walked over to the stone bench. Stealing a glance to the obelisk he himself had looked upon earlier.

Mary raised an eyebrow at the exchange and looked between the two with an inexpressible look upon her face. Her face soon lost the look to be replaced by the _look_. Her eyes widened with fright and she ran to Sarah.

"Run! The little monsters have found us!" Sarah glanced over her shoulder and quickly realised Toby to stand to her feet. Toby laughed with joy while Mary pulled her to a run. Dragging her away as the volume of increased and the pursuers caught up to them. They both landed on the cool grass as they were attacked. Squeals erupted from Mary's lips as fingers worked against her body and Sarah tried in vain to escape the small digits. Jareth stood next to Brian with confusion as to what was happening.

"Is this really how she acts around them?" Brian nodded solemnly.

"Afraid so, come on let's help them." Brian went over and stuck his hand into the mass of bodies to pull out Mary. Her eyes streaming with tears as the last of her laughter faded with the contact. Sarah was instantly swarmed by the others.

"Help!" Jareth chuckled and offered her his aid. She clung to him as the children were pried from her body and let her laughter diminish. Disappointed noises rose from the crowd of costumed children as their victims were taken. Toby grinned and made his way to a boy in a striped cardigan.

"Whoa, Toby! That is a awesome costume!"

"_An_ awesome costume," Sarah corrected, she received a tongue poked out in reply. "Sorry Nathan, old habits die hard." She grinned. Mary eyed Nathan's costume.

"Why are you dressed as Freddy Krueger?" Nathan shrugged.

"I like that movie."

"How old are you?"

"Five, just like Tobes! It's a great movie, right Toby?" Toby nodded in agreement and turned to grin devilishly at her.

"One two Freddy's coming for you-"

"Stop, stop! Sarah!" Sarah smiled innocently at her friend. "He's five years old and yet you've let him watch that!"

"What? He wanted to see whether it would scare me. I keep telling him that nothing scares me anymore but he wouldn't believe me," she defended herself. Her eyes lost their humour. "To tell the truth that movie did give me the creeps." She shivered. "Imagine someone being able to control your dreams. I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing someone could kill you while you did." Sarah shook her head. "I hated that movie."

Toby and Nathan shared a grin. The two turned to the other children and whispered a plan. Turning towards Sarah they crept closer to her and started chanting.

**_One, two Freddy's coming for you  
Three, four better lock your door_**

Sarah laughed at their attempts. The children started circling her and continued the chant. Brian shook his head it seemed Sarah always brought out the worst in them.

**_Five, six grab your crucifix  
Seven, eight gonna stay up late_**

They crowed in closer and grinned with mischievous glee as they finished the chant.

**_Nine, ten never sleep again..._**

"Sarah, I've said it before and I'll say it again. You're a bad influence on the kids!" Mary protested. Sarah gasped as a hand flew to her heart.

"You dare insult my pretties?" She pasted a hurt look on her face and hugged the children around her to her sides.

"They're not possessions!"

"Says you," she shrugged. The kids laughed and hugged her close. A girl dressed in a white sheet as a ghost pulled her arm down to whisper in her ear. A grin split her face at the request being made. She nodded and straightened herself.

"Susie wants to watch me dance! Who wants me to dance? Don't worry I finally found Nyx and Erebus is secure with Toby." The kids jumped in excitement and sat themselves around her. Mary shook her head in good humour and sat on the stone bench with Brian by her side.

"Sarah, Sarah! Do the floating trick!"

"NO! do the spinning one!" Sarah laughed as more requests were shouted out among the excited children. She held a hand in the air to gain silence and smile sweetly when it came.

"I'm afraid that before I can start we will need to convince the king to give back Nyx. He is being very naughty and keeping her from me," Sarah announced dramatically.

"But can't you just do it with the other one?" an impatient vampire called out. Sarah shook her head sadly.

"There must be order to some things and I always start my performance with Nyx. She is the god of night and therefore must be honoured first, Erebus only comes when night decides to fall."

"Oh stop teasing them and get on with the show!" Brian complained. Mary frowned and elbowed him in the ribs. Sarah bowed her head and turned to the king at her side.

"Alright, Goblin King, give her back."

"And why would I do that? If you hadn't noticed she's more under my jurisdiction than yours. Can't imagine how you got it into your head that you could ever juggle like myself."

"Time and a lot of effort. It's amazing what a little patient can achieve." Jareth remained silent for a time, staring her down while she in return looked him defiantly in the eye. His attitude changed and a grin spread across his face.

"I believe you were complaining earlier that a girl should be able to get what she wants through a kiss. I'm willing to give you that opportunity." His grin turned seductive and he leaned in closer. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Just a kiss?"

"One kiss."

"And nothing more?"

"Nothing more," Jareth echoed his words of past. He brought Nyx into view and extended the crystal sphere to her. Sarah's face turned sad a moment and she laughed without humour. Once she placed her hand atop the crystal she leaned in to him. Jareth's grin threatened to split his face. It decided to shrivel in shame as she brought her red lips to his cheek. She stepped back with a triumphant smirk and rolled Nyx across her palm. Jareth's scowl was dark.

Nathan giggled along with a few other kids. Jareth's face relaxed and he smiled down at the children around him. Toby opened his satchel to pull out a drawstring pouch. Erebus shinned in the light and stood out from the night sky. Sarah walked over and held her free hand out to him. He reluctantly deposited the sphere to her palm and watched with pure joy as she began rolling it along her arm.

Sarah's face relaxed and became serene as she directed the two. Nyx slid along her left arm and rested upon her finger tips while she concentrated on working Erebus in a butterfly*. The crystal slid along her arm gracefully, she flipped it to her palm and held it out to Toby who eagerly took it. The kids around her looked on in awe. She smiled softly at them and performed a palm to palm transfer with a flourish. Jareth watched with amusement and pride. She had definitely learnt well.

Sarah continued to dance the crystal along her arms, every so often she would roll it across her chest. Sput ambled over to her, his mouth set in a crazy grin, and sat in front of the other children. She continued to work the sphere. It now appeared to hover in the air as her fingers circled around it. Bobble hurried over to sit by his cousin, not noticing the foot in front of him and tripped, pushing into Sarah's side. Gasps escaped from the lips of costumed children as Nyx sailed high into the air.

Sarah dived and winced in slight pain as Nyx landed with a heavy thud within her cradle**. Her arm had flung out and was now bobbing precariously with its sudden weight addition and position. She slowly straightened back to her normal stance and bent her arm to bring Nyx in front of her heart, her arm still horizontal. She slowly turned, then, to tower imposingly over Bobble. The drool pooling around his mouth drizzled lazily along his arms and stained his shirt. Both hands now stuffed in his mouthed as he stared wide-eyed at the woman glaring at him.

"I apologize for being in the way. Were you headed somewhere important?" Sarah asked calmly. Bobble turned to Sput for help. Sput cocked his head to the point it was resting against his shoulder, Bobble wasn't going to get any help from him. Bobble turned his attention back to Sarah, he hadn't meant to touch the Champion. What was she going to do? She seemed dangerously calm and a quick glance at his king set him further down. Jareth didn't look like he was going to intervene, at all.

He quickly brought his hands out to try and explain himself, somehow. His speech was interrupted by laughter. He turned, confused, to stare at the children giggling. Bobble's head snapped back up to the sound of a chuckle coming from the Champion. What did he do? This question was soon answered as one of the children helpfully pointed out the line of drool connecting from his mouth to his hands. He stared down at the offending strings and brought his hands further from himself in an effort to break the bridge. It only stretched it out further and the children laughed harder.

"Nice save," Sarah chuckled. Bobble's face was set in pure confusion with his brow burrowing valleys into his forehead. He continued to stare at the saliva that had formed a bridge between his hands, each then connecting with a string to his mouth. She turned from him and twirled Nyx once more before handing it to her brother.

"Change of plans my pretties! I believe that you have indulged yourselves with enough sugar for tonight." Protests called out from the children and she chuckled. "Of course, if you don't want to play any tricks on people that is up to you..." she trailed off for effect. Immediately children were on their feet to call out possible pranks. "Now, now. We can't just go around playing tricks on anyone. Any suggestions as to who deserves a visit this year? Only the naughty children should be ticked this night."

The kids stared at her with mild confusion. "Toby, where's the list?" Mary eyed the two siblings with caution.

"What have you got planned Williams?" Sarah ignored the question and turned to the children with a smile, she bowed to them with arms sweeping wide in front of her.

"I hereby dub myself as the Samhain*** Witch!" She got several confused looks from the young Trick-or-Treaters. "You guys have no idea of what I'm talking about," she sighed. "What do they teach you at school?" Several kids shrugged. "Samhain is the first Celtic day for November. So, like Christmas, Santa comes the day before. Therefore I'm here before Samhain comes along to bring punishment to all the naughty children!"

Nathan turned to Toby, raised a hand over his mouth and whispered, not so subtly, to him. "I think your sister may have finally cracked." Toby smiled and handed the list to Sarah.

"She's making a list and checkin' it twice. She's gonna find out who's naughty and nice. The Samhain Witch is coming to town," he sang. Mary turned to her with a disappointed look.

"Do you teach him all these little music pieces?" Sarah shook her head.

"He's always got a tune stuck in his head. Don't ask me how that happened, 'cause I haven't the faintest." She ignored the continued glare and looked at her list and began calling out names of children from Toby's school. The children would shake their heads with each name when they didn't feel the need for anything to happen. A few times there would be a nod of agreement to a prank and Sarah would mark the name. When they came to one particular name something different happened.

"Jake Cardinal." Hesitated glances were made from each of the young individuals. They either shook their heads vigorously at her or stayed still. Sarah raised an eyebrow, the mood had suddenly changed as the children became uncomfortable under her gaze. "So, that's a no to Jake?" Timid nods were given in reply. "That settles it, Jake Cardinal is our victim for the night."

Susie gasped and shook her head with frightened eyes. "You can't!"

"Oh, why ever not?"

"He-you just can't." Sarah's eyes narrowed at the frightened looks on the children around her. Toby himself was looking uncomfortable.

"What is it this boy has done to you all to make you so afraid?"

"Nothing!"

"Yeah, we just don't feel like pulling a trick on him, that's all!" Sarah nodded.

"I see. So if I were to go over to the school and ask about our dear Jake there wouldn't be any trouble?"

"Sarah, please don't," Toby begged. She looked at him incredulously. He had never been one to hide information from her. She kneeled down and took his shoulders to face him.

"Toby, you never keep things from me. What is so bad that you can't tell me about it?"

"He's just scary." Toby shrugged dismissively.

"That settles it. My little brother is not going to be pushed around by some boy." Sarah stood up and ignored the protests from the children as she marched out of the park. She double checked her list and made her way to the house of the Cardinals. A group of anxious children followed along with Little Red Riding Hood, a Jedi Knight, four goblins and the Goblin King himself.

Sarah rang the doorbell of the house, she noted its lack of decorations and the sign on the door that stated that sweets weren't being handed out. After a moment she heard grumbling from the other side of the wood and the door swung open to show a cross looking ten year old boy.

"What you want? We don't have any candy...Aren't you a little old to be Trick-or-Treating?" Sarah smiled convincingly.

"Sorry, but are your parents home?" Jake nodded his brown head slowly and backed up to call for said parents. Moments later two adults came to the door and looked at Sarah with a measured politeness. The woman was dressed in a casual to with jeans and her red hair was swept up in a bun. Her husband was dressed similarly, his jeans faded and worn and his top slightly rumpled. He adjusted the glassed on his head and looked down at his son with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sorry to come over like this especially since tonight's supposed to be a time for fun and all but it has come to my attention that your son has been unkind to some of the children." Jake scoffed at her and eyed the crowd of children behind her.

"Hey mum, there's that goblin freak I told you about," Jake pointed to Toby with a twisted smile.

"Jake, I've told you about using that word, haven't I?"

"But he is a freak!" Jake protested. "Ask him about goblins and he'll talk like he's the master in all stuff goblin. Look at him he's even dressed up like one!" Sarah scowled down at him. He looked at her with scorn. "What does it matter if he is a freak?"

"That _freak_ is my brother. I don't appreciate you calling him names. Is this how you get your fun? Antagonizing and degrading others younger than you, to make yourself feel better?" Sarah's voice was filled with nothing but disgust.

"Now look here, you don't have the right to speak to my son like -," Jake's father protested but Sarah turned her dark gaze to him and he lost his argument.

"I have been honest with your son. He is nothing but a bully to these children. They were too scared to admit that he treats them the way he does. I have just said one sentence that was filled with nothing but truth while your son has been terrorizing these kids. He had no right to do it, no one has the right to downgrade another without reason."

Jake made a face at her speech. Bringing up a good amount of mucus he spat on her dress. Sarah looked down at the offending slime with mild interest.

"Jake! That was very impolite," his mother reprimanded. Quick as a flash Sarah grabbed Jake's hand and wiped the substance off her dress. He made a noise of protest but wasn't given his hand until she had made sure all traces of the phlegm had been cleaned.

"Don't try my patients little boy. I have dealt with far greater than the likes of you. If I ever hear or see any sign that you are terrorizing Toby or any one of the children again you will regret it for the rest of your life." Jake stared up at her with wide eyes. Sarah straightened and smiled warmly to his parents. "Happy Halloween!" With that she walked off and left the two adults confused and upset to deal with their son.

* * *

"Sarah," Mary said lightly. Brian tried covering her mouth with his hand but she pushed away, "you shouldn't have scared him like that." Brian groaned.

"Now she's going to go on a tirade! Nice one Mary." But Sarah didn't reply to the cooment. She came to a stop at the town's clock tower and looked up. She frowned but kept walking to her destination. "Sarah! Just leave it."

"NO," she said deadly. She turned around to face the group trudging after her. "No one has a right to bully others into submission like that! Jake is going to regret it for the rest of his miserable life."

"Sarah," Toby called. "Sarah, don't do anything. His parents know now. Isn't that enough?" But Sarah kept walking, her fist flinched in anger and her jaw locked as emotions boiled in her. Toby turned to the quiet king with begging eyes. "Stop her, she isn't thinking properly." Jareth looked to Sarah with thought. Picking up the pace he put himself in her path and stared at her with hard eyes.

"Out of my wa-"

"What are you going to do? I know you would never intentionally bring physical harm to anyone, so what is it that you plan to do?" Sarah stared at him with cold eyes. The children gathered around Mary and Brian, their eyes wide with concern at Sarah's strange behaviour. She softened and turned to them.

"It's getting late guys, your parents should be waiting for you at home. Remember, it's a school day." Nathan nodded and waved to Toby, with slight hesitation he walked away with Susie and the others. "Sorry I dragged  
you around Mary, you and Brian should be getting home. Have a good night." Mary nodded but stayed in place. Brian tried pulling her away but she ran to Sarah and enveloped her in a hug.

"Don't do something stupid. Leave him alone, there isn't anything else you can do." Sarah nodded stiffly in her arms but didn't return the familiar gesture. Mary pulled away and smiled briefly before heading to her boyfriend. The two walked away leaving Sarah with her brother, the Goblin King and four intrigued goblins.

Sarah glanced back to the clock as it tolled the tenth hour. She sighed and turned in another direction to walk home. Toby came to follow in her steps and they walked home as if nothing had happened. Jareth stood still awhile longer and Screw came to him with a troubled face.

"What happened? She was so happy and then...your Majesty?" Jareth looked down to him. "Was it me or did she seem sad?" Jareth nodded and soon signalled the goblins to return to the city within the Labyrinth's walls. His long strides had him catching up to the siblings. Sarah was quiet and her ever present smile had disappeared, Toby remained silent as he walked by her side. Toby reached for her hand and she took it gratefully.

* * *

"In the bath, mister. There will be no green on the sheets when you wake up tomorrow."

Toby nodded as he walked to the bathroom pulling his shirt over his head. "Do you need help?" He turned back to her with wide eyes.

"No! No, creepy sisters allowed."

"You better get all of it off."

"Yeah, yeah." Toby dismissed the discussion and walked through the door. Sarah's smile fell when he disappeared. Slowly she made her way to the living room to collapse on the family couch. She sighed irritably when the corset restricted her move to slouch, sitting up straighter she reached behind to loosen the lacing before unclasping the busk at the front. It fell back from her dress and she took a deep breath. Once she had put the corset on the table she relaxed against the seating and closed her eyes.

"Sarah..." She cracked an eye open to look at the king sitting in the opposite chair. His pale hair framing his face as he sat lazily, draping himself sideways on the recliner, the goblin armour creaking slightly as he moved to looked at her more directly. "Are you feeling well?" he asked carefully. She stared at him with tired eyes for a long while before looking back to the ceiling and closing her eyes.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," she replied lightly. Jareth nodded, unconvinced. The silence continued as Sarah fell into a light sleep and Jareth studied her. A short while later Toby came through looking like his usual self, hair still damp and in his sleeping clothes but the same nonetheless. He frowned at the sight of his sister. Carefully he walked up to her and placed a light kiss on her cheek. Sarah jolted awake and looked about with frantic eyes, she soon relaxed at the sight of her brother.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he said softly. Sarah smiled slightly and shook her head. Her face turned stern with her eyes narrowed.

"Toby, get to bed. Karen will bite my had off if you don't wake up in the morning. No, it could never be that little boys like to sleep in, never. It has to be the big sister's fault." Sarah shooed him towards his room impatiently.

"Ok, ok. I'm goin'." He grinned and kissed her cheek again. Sarah waved him off and sat back comfortably, she sighed. Jareth watched her for a while before deciding it was best to just ask.

"Why were you so upset when you discovered this Cardinal boy mistreating your brother?"

"He's my brother, I don't like to see him so uncomfortable. He's always smiling, I don't want to see him cry especially if it's because of someone else. Plus I love those children as if they were my own." She smirked, "People call them my court of children. Little do they realize just how scary kids can be when put in the right situation." He nodded as he listened to her explanation.

"Forgive me. It seemed as though you were acting for yourself as well as the children. You were quite emotional about the whole ordeal."

"I really don't want to talk about it," she said giving him a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes turned to the antique clock on the wall and sighed. The hands indicated the time to approximately twenty past eleven. "Thirty-five minutes to Samhain," she whispered. She heaved herself off of the couch and went to the kitchen to fish Nyx and Erebus from the forgotten satchel. Coming back she danced them across her palm absentmindedly while retrieving the corset as she made her way up stairs. Jareth followed in step and came to her room. The sight that met him was very different from what he remembered. With the exception of favourites and sentimentally valued objects the room was almost bare, the toys had been taken and put into storage and bed had been moved to allow more space. The only remaining original piece of furniture seemed to be the vanity, it too had changed with it now clear of any trinkets or pictures.

Sarah, oblivious to his shock, made her way to a cabinet suspended above a drawer. Sliding the glass panelling aside she placed Nyx and Erebus upon cushioned pedestals. She nodded to herself when they did not roll off and slid the glass back in place. She turned back to the Goblin King who was inspecting her room with barely hidden fascination.

"You don't have to stay any longer if you need to get back, you know." Jareth turned his head at the comment. He hadn't questioned any of her actions all this night. Being comfortable in her presence after three years but now he wanted to test something. Slowly he took a step closer, when she didn't move away he took another. She stood still and stared him down until she had to force herself to look up to meet his gaze.

"Sarah Williams, three years apart and we spend our union prancing around with children." A gloved hand came up to caress her cheek. She leaned into the feeling letting her tired eyes close. Jareth chuckled, "And exhausting ourselves to the point of sleeping while we stand, it seems." She murmurs in agreement but does not move. Jareth leans in closer, "And I believe you owe me a kiss..." With that he placed his lips upon hers.

They stood awhile neither wishing to break the contact until they heard the creak of an opening door. Shuffling from the lower level told of the adults arrival. Sarah reluctantly stepped back from him to peer out of her door.

"Hey guys, Toby's asleep and I was just headed for bed. How was the party?" Her father smiles tiredly in reply and walks to his room. Karen's eyes follow him but she herself does not. She turns back to give Sarah a smile.

"The event was...eventful." She leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, "And I got the candy." Sarah laughed lightly and kissed her stepmother goodnight before closing the door. Jareth is waiting for here. He smiles down at her small figure and hears the tolling of the hour. Samhain has come.

"Happy Samhain, your Majesty," Sarah bowed her head in respect. He looked down at her once more before turning to the cabinet on the wall, a new kind of smile spreads itself across his face and he turned back to her. Jareth plucked a crystal from the air and extended it to her.

"I give to you Morpheus, God of Dreams."

* * *

**(AN: **I was pushed to finish this piece in celebration of my joy of finishing my first corset! So, indulge me. What did you think?

Unfortunately we don't celebrate All Hallows Eve as enthusiastically in Australia and my father is completely against it so I don't really have much to go on, other than movies and a few stories from my friends...I know, I have a social life!  
**Astrix-**  
* The 'butterfly' is most likely all your favourite! The arching movements in which Jareth directs the crystal back and forth on his arm is known as the butterfly.  
****** The 'cradle' is the resting position for the fushigi ball, a cradle is made with the back of the hand to allow the sphere to rest along the fingers.  
******* If you didn't know Samhain is pronounced as _sow-un_.  
And another thing, I had to keep reminding myself to put the word 'candy' instead of lollies. That word is not part of my vocabulary along with 'cookie'...I say biscuit. Long Author's Note finished XD  
**Until next time, your ever faithful personal devil awaits)**


End file.
